


Engineering Project 8321A: The Lost Chapter

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What happened that first night Trip, Hoshi, and Malcolm had to room together? (04/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a 'missing' scene in Taryn's EP 8321A. Obviously.:-) Sequel to Engineering Project 8321A?  
  
Much thanks to Taryn for beta'ing and coming up with the original premise.  


* * *

Turning the water on to hot, Hoshi wondered about the wisdom in having both Trip and Malcolm share her cabin. Both of the men were damn sexy in their own way, but Hoshi had held off asking either of them out because she couldn't make up her mind which one she wanted.

She put up her hair and stepped under the spray, letting the water loosen her muscles. Everyone on board was perpetually tense with the ever-inquisitive Jentiram literally sniffing around all the time. Stretching languidly, Hoshi left the furry dog like creatures and went back to Malcolm and Trip. Too bad it's not just one of them. But neither would be here if it weren't for the other. Although three could be fun ...The thought of that old unfulfilled fantasy caused Hoshi to pause. I wish ...

Giggling to herself, Hoshi shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She reached for a towel but the only ones left were washcloths and something that was only slightly bigger than a hand towel. Great. I thought I left this behind with my brothers.

Starting to dry herself off with the meager scrap of terrycloth, Hoshi heard various thumps and bumps coming from her room. What now? Wrapping the towel around best as she could, Hoshi opened the bathroom door to see Trip and Malcolm tumbling over each other as they sparred. She sucked in a breath, noticing the play of muscles on a broad back or a naked chest, how tight those briefs really were, the strong legs ...

* * *

Trip heard a gasp and looked up, catching sight of Hoshi. He froze, gazing at her in growing lust. She had piled her black hair on top of her head, but a few tendrils had escaped and curled slightly around her face. A very small towel attempted to cover her body, but since it stopped almost a foot above her knees and didn't meet in the middle, it wasn't doing a very good job. Trip followed her legs up to where the towel allowed for a glimpse of her hip and waist, and  
was that ...Oh Gawd it is...the bottom curve of her breast.

Malcolm saw Trip's attention had wandered, glancing over he too saw Hoshi. Stunned, he didn't pull his kick, and since Trip certainly wasn't paying attention, hit him on the side of the ribs. With an audible 'woof' of pain, Trip collapsed to the floor.

* * *

"Trip! Are you all right?" Hoshi knelt beside him, trying to feel with her fingers if anything was broken.

"I'm fine Hosh, really." Closing his eyes against the slight pain and not wanting Hoshi to see the desire in them, Trip batted her hand away.

Malcolm just stood there, looking from the bathroom doorway where an incredibly small towel was lying to Hoshi's bare back, which tapered down to the swell of an unbelievingly smooth rounded bottom. Malcolm knew he should turn away, but he had fantasized about that particular end of Hoshi so often in his dreams ...

"Well, if you're sure you're ok ..." Reaching out, Hoshi helped Trip stand. She finally made it past his defending hand and felt his ribs for breaks.

"Hosh ..." His voice trailed off as Trip realized she was nude. A craving for her, reluctantly tamped down, flared through him. Looking over at Malcolm, Trip caught him staring at Hoshi.

Swallowing hard, Malcolm came up behind her and spoke gently. "Let me get you your robe, Hoshi."

She looked from one friend to the other, seeing the raw desire in their eyes. The moment stretched between them. Hoshi felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, looking down into a bottomless abyss. A small voice in her head whispered 'Jump'.

So she did.

"Don't bother. I have you guys to keep me warm." Reaching forward, she pulled Trip's head down and kissed him. He swiftly stripped, his arms wrapping around her, pressing her naked body to his.

Hoshi felt one of his hands slide up to cup a breast as Malcolm came up behind her, trailing kisses down her shoulder. She gasped into Trip's mouth as Malcolm pushed his freed erection against her bottom. The gasp turned into a whimper when he brought his hands up between Hoshi and Trip, one delving into Hoshi's folds to tease her clitoris, the other wrapping around Trip's length.

"Christ!" Trip jumped as he felt Malcolm begin to slide his hand up and down. He moaned as the hand stilled. "For God's sake, don't stop now."

Malcolm started again, and thrust against Hoshi in time with his hand. Bending his head, Trip took one of Hoshi's nipples in his mouth, licking the already hard nub.

"Oh God, yes," cried Hoshi, arching her back to get more of Trip's mouth. He obliged, sucking on her, rolling the nub between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. She threw her head back on Malcolm's shoulder as her orgasm washed over her, whimpering her release. Trip reached around her with one arm and held on to Malcolm, both men pushing forward to hold her up as her knees threatened to buckle. His other hand replaced his mouth at her breast; lifting his head Trip met Malcolm's gaze before tentatively leaning forward. Malcolm met him halfway; they kissed as Hoshi recovered between them.

A tongue licked at their mouths, making it a free-for-all. Trip pulled back, watching Hoshi lick and nibble at his best friend. He gently turned her around, running a hand over any part of them that wasn't covered by the other.

"I wonder how she tastes, Trip." Malcolm started kissing his way down Hoshi's body, grazing his fingers over her swollen sex.

"Only one way t' find out, Mal."

"Don't call me Mal."

Trip chuckled, taking a step backwards to the bunk. He half sat, half laid down on it, placing Hoshi so her bottom was on his hips and her back against his chest. His erection came up underneath her and he used his legs to spread hers wide, his hand coming down to lift up her thigh.

"Two for one," Malcolm said with a grin. He leaned forward, licking the inside of Hoshi's leg, making her jump. Slowly working his way up, he alternated between his two lovers. Just as he got to her center, Malcolm looked up at them.  
Hoshi had her head back, eyes closed. Her hands were gripping Trip's forearms as he played with her nipples. The two men's eyes met, a charge passing through them.

'Do it.' Trip mouthed, wrapping his arms around Hoshi's waist. Malcolm didn't need to be told twice; he latched on to her clitoris and sucked at the hard bundle of nerves, flicking his tongue over it and biting gently.

With a sharp cry Hoshi strained against Trip's hold, bucking against Malcolm's mouth. She couldn't stop the moans coming from her as she felt her boys everywhere at once: Trip's mouth on her neck, tugging at her ear, kissing her senseless; Malcolm's tongue on her clitoris, dipping into her, licking her skin; and the hands and fingers, she didn't know whose was whose. Pinching her nipples, caressing her skin, teasing her clitoris, pushing into her depths ...

The sensations were overwhelming and Hoshi quickly felt another orgasm building.

"You're so beautiful, Hosh ..." Trip looked down her body, watching Malcolm switch between her clitoris and his cock. Seeing Malcolm go down on him and Hoshi at the same time was pushing him close to coming. While one hand kneaded a breast, the other reached down and rubbed Hoshi's clitoris. Trip nuzzled her, the wet warmth around his cock causing his hips to buck. Malcolm's tongue nudged his fingers out of the way, so he pushed two into her, intertwining with Malcolm's as they thrust in and out of Hoshi. He could feel her body tense as another orgasm grew, turning her head Trip kissed her deep, losing himself in the pleasure these two were causing.

Fingers threaded through Malcolm's hair, curling into a fist and gripping tight. Keeping his mouth firmly latched on to Hoshi, he glanced up to see it was her hand that had a hold of him. She was moaning into Trip's mouth, and as Malcolm watched her second orgasm ripped through her. Cries of passion fulfilled echoed through the room. He had always thought a woman coming was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. His cock jumped in response and Malcolm fought back his own need to come.

Giving the two of them one last lick, he kissed his way up their bodies. Malcolm and Trip held Hoshi as she trembled, the waves of passion slowly receding. Trip looked over at Malcolm, a question in his eyes. Malcolm nodded.

Gently Trip began kissing Hoshi, bringing her back to the present. Responding, Hoshi kissed him back, moving with him as he pulled her off the bunk. Trip set her on her knees, facing Malcolm. With a happy cry, Hoshi leaned forward and took Malcolm into her mouth. Watching a moment, Trip parted Hoshi's folds and pushed into her warmth.

"Christ, Hoshi, you feel so good." A low hum of pleasure came from her, and Malcolm jerked in response.

Keeping a steady rhythm, Trip alternated between watching Hoshi devour Malcolm's cock and following the play of ecstasy on his friend's face. The orgasm Trip had been holding back wouldn't be contained any longer. He reached for Malcolm's hand, their fingers twisting together as Trip exploded into Hoshi, calling out both their names.

As soon as Trip had stopped thrusting into her, Hoshi swiftly got up and impaled herself on Malcolm. He froze for a second, not expecting this; but when she began to move against him Malcolm enthusiastically joined in. Trip kneeled behind Hoshi, pulling her back against his chest. Using him for leverage, she drove harder onto Malcolm. Hands tangled as they roamed between nipples and clitoris.

"Come for me, Hoshi luv," whispered Malcolm, and the low growl of his voice sent her over the edge. This time he didn't stop himself as she spasmed against him, spilling deep into her where Trip had been only moments before. Pushing upright, Malcolm pulled both Hoshi and Trip to him. Tongues danced lazily as the three of them came down from their high.

* * *

Hoshi woke up in the middle of the night; it was hard getting used to the sound of someone else breathing in your cabin, much less two. Sighing, she looked over the edge of the bunk to watch Malcolm and Trip sleep. Malcolm grimaced slightly as he rolled over, throwing an arm across Trip's chest. Trip smiled and mumbled something unintelligible.

Suddenly her bunk didn't seem so nice and roomy anymore. It felt rather lonesome, in fact. Grabbing her pillow, Hoshi went over and wormed her way between the two men.

"Hosh?" Trip cracked an eye open. "What's wrong?"

"I felt all alone up there. I missed you guys."

"Aww. Poor darlin'. Come here and let me kiss it better."

Hoshi sighed in delight this time.

"Bloody hell, can't a body get some sleep around here?"

"The bunk is free, Malcooooooohh!" Hoshi's voice ended in a wail as Trip's mouth hit a ticklish spot. She felt a third hand skim over her hip.

"Maybe tomorrow night."


End file.
